Il Kit del Pronto Soccorso
by Silen
Summary: Tutte le storie qui raccolte sono state create per il contest "FIRST-AID KIT Challenge!", quindi hanno, come protagonista, un oggetto contenuto nel kit del pronto soccorso.
1. Chi fa da sé, fa per tre…

Questa breve storia partecipa al contest "**FIRST-AID KIT Challenge!**"  
_**Prompt 25# Pinzette**_

Un giorno qualunque, un po' spoileroso, preso nel corso di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Chi fa da sé, fa per tre…**

_…oppure uno è meglio di tre?_

**Poppenbüttel – Amburgo, 1986**

– Scheiße! – imprecò Dite, mentre si massaggiava la natica dolorante.

– Così impari a fare pipì nei cespugli! – la canzonò Karl, e Genzō rincarò la dose – Non è una cosa molto fine, Principessa! – e sghignazzarono insieme.

La ragazza socchiuse le palpebre e mostrò un dito medio a ciascuno, mentre Herri la confortava – Non dare peso a quei due, bella! – le circondò le spalle con un braccio e sogghignò malizioso, – Dai, che ci pensa il tuo Hermann a togliertelo! –

Attaccante e portiere si scambiarono un'occhiata sorniona – Bella la scusa, Scimmia! – lo apostrofò il primo, – Così, intanto, ne approfitti per guardare e tastare… – aggiunse il secondo. – Siete due maniaci pervertiti che vedono doppi sensi ovunque! – protestò il centrocampista, – Io mi sono soltanto offerto per la giusta causa… –

– Che è qui e vi sente, eh! – intervenne Dite spintonando via l'amico, – Non mi faccio mettere le mani sul culo, da nessuno di voi tre, è chiaro? –

– Hey, andiamo alla "J", – propose Kaltz, – è il posto più vicino, e negli spogliatoi c'è il kit del pronto soccorso… – Kaiser e S.G.G.K. annuirono. – Se non ti fidi di uno di noi tre – ridacchiò beffardo guardando l'amica, – puoi sempre chiederlo a Maulesel… –

– Piuttosto lo faccio da sola! – inveì lei contro i tre ragazzi che sghignazzavano; poi si incamminò furente, tenendosi una mano sul gluteo.

Una volta raggiunto il campo da calcio, che, non essendoci allenamenti, di domenica, era deserto, il quartetto Karl, Genzō, Herri e Dite dovette comunque andare prima a cercare il capo-bidello, l'unico che in un giorno di festa potesse aprir loro lo spogliatoio, e lo trovarono nello stanzino riservato al personale scolastico.

Da dietro la scrivania, Maulesel li squadrò con la sua solita aria truce – A fare che? – indagò alla loro insolita richiesta. I tre cosiddetti "uomini", però, non aprirono bocca, e la ragazza, allora, spiegò timidamente di aver bisogno di un cerotto.

L'uomo si alzò, facendo tintinnare l'enorme mazzo di chiavi che pendeva dalla cintura, aprì l'armadietto dei medicinali alle sue spalle e ne trasse un'intera confezione, e, con un'ultima occhiataccia torva delle sue, _invitò gentilmente_ il gruppetto a "smammare immediatamente dalla sua vista, dato che lui non aveva tempo da perdere".

– Che fregatura… – sospirò Dite avvilita, fissando l'inutile scatola di cerotti che teneva in mano. – Hai avuto proprio un'idea geniale, Principessa! – commentò sarcastico il Kaiser. – Già: se avessi detto che ti servivano le pinzette… – sottolineò l'S.G.G.K.

– E voi due saputelli potevate suggerire anche un po' prima! – sbottò lei, lanciando al portiere l'oggetto della sua frustrazione, che lo 'parò' tranquillamente, per poi passarlo all'attaccante, che lo usò per palleggiare.

– Beh, è inutile recriminare, ora, tanto siamo di nuovo punto e a capo… – intervenne il centrocampista, – Dai, siediti qui vicino a me, bella, che ci pensa il tuo Hermann a trovare una soluzione! – e si mise a succhiare lo stecchino con aria concentrata.

Gli altri due sghignazzarono, mentre Dite indicò il suo sedere dolorante e gli assestò un pattone deciso in mezzo alle scapole. – Ma fai anche lo spiritoso, Scimmia?! – che protestò – Hey, io mi preoccupo per te, e tu mi picchi? Che ingrata…! –

Schneider sbuffò annoiato, mentre stava ancora palleggiando con la scatola di cerotti, quando inquadrò il dormitorio nel suo raggio visivo. – Ehi, Numero Uno, – diede di gomito all'amico, – il tuo pivello avrà un kit di pronto soccorso in stanza… – Kaltz si illuminò – Giusto! Un nerd previdente è sempre fornito di tutto l'occorrente! – Genzō annuì – Andiamo da Scooter, allora, prima che a Principessa si gonfi il culetto! –

– Sai, S.G.G.K., se non sfondi come calciatore, puoi sempre ripiegare sul cabaret! – ribatté Dite, – E voi due, – indicò bellicosa Kaiser e Scimmia, – siete un'ottima spalla, tanto che, insieme, sembrate proprio "I tre marmittoni"… –

La ragazza si incamminò, sempre massaggiandosi la natica, e i tre amici la seguirono sghignazzando e scambiandosi battutine ironiche sul suo didietro offeso, ma stando ben attenti a non farsi sentire da lei, finché non raggiunsero la stanza del compagno di scuola. Selig aprì e rivolse al quartetto un'occhiata sbieca – Che volete? –

– Una povera ape suicida si è immolata su un candido e morbido deretano… – spiegò brevemente il centrocampista, – Già, e dobbiamo togliere il pungiglione – aggiunse il portiere. Il ragazzo ghignò squadrando i tre maschi – E cosa ci facevate con la natura all'aria? – li soppesò con uno sguardo malizioso. Il Kaiser lo fissò con aria minacciosa – Tu, undici anni, non ci arrivi a compierli, moccioso! – L'S.G.G.K. sospirò rivolgendo le iridi al soffitto e allontanò il suo pivello dal pericolo – No, è Dite la vittima. –

– Allora non voglio proprio sapere, cosa ci facevi tu, – e sbirciò, perplesso, la ragazza, – col culo nudo, e insieme a loro… – fece spallucce, poi andò a prendere la scatola di plastica bianca dallo scaffale della libreria e la porse al nipponico – Toh, servitevi. –

– Sì, ma, non possiamo mica farlo in corridoio, Einstein! – intervenne Herri. Sbuffando seccato, Scooter li fece entrare e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle – Ma sbrigatevi, che io ho da studiare. – L'attaccante guardò il suo portiere mimando col labiale – Posso terminarlo? – che replicò alla stessa maniera – Non ancora. –

– Allora, chi si cimenta? – domandò il Kaiser con aria solenne. – Facciamo "miscela" – propose Hermann. – Intanto tirati giù i pantaloni! – la incalzò Genzō. – Ma neanche per sogno! – esclamò stridula Dite, – Me lo tolgo da sola, ho detto! – I tre si strinsero nelle spalle contemporaneamente, ribattendo in coro – Fa' come vuoi, Principessa! –

Scooter sogghignò, osservando la ragazza assumere posizioni assurde per provare a raggiungere virtualmente il punto in cui si trovava il pungiglione, ma senza riuscirci, e con il risultato di far ridacchiare il _trio marmittoni_.

– E adesso? – sospirò afflitta, lanciando comunque un'occhiataccia ai tre amici burloni, come monito ad astenersi da inutili commenti. – D'accordo, ho capito, – intervenne il Genio, prendendo in mano la situazione, – Ci penso io, su, sennò facciamo notte. –

Dite scrutò il ragazzino, che si era messo a disporre il contenuto del kit sulla scrivania come se fossero gli strumenti di una delicata operazione chirurgica, per poi prendere le pinzette, disinfettarle e invitarla ad esporre la parte anatomica da trattare. Lei esitò, così Scooter, con piglio autoritario, intimò ai tre compagni di sedere sul divanetto, adeguatamente distante da sguardi inopportuni, e a non muoversi da lì.

_~ E sia, tanto __Selig__ è piccolo, e ancora innocuo…~_ considerò Dite mentre slacciava i jeans, poi fissò intensamente i compagni di merende già allupati e sibilò – Chi si alza per venire a sbirciarmi il culo è un calciatore morto. – I tre risposero con un'alzata di spalle collettiva e un'aria innocente assolutamente studiata.

La ragazza si preparò mentalmente al dolore dell'estrazione stringendo le labbra, ma sentì soltanto il leggero pizzicore dell'acqua ossigenata sulla puntura. – Fatto! – e le applicò un cerotto rotondo premendo leggermente con la mano perché aderisse per bene, – Ora puoi anche rivestirti, il compenso per la prestazione medica odierna è a discrezione del paziente. – Poi rimise in ordine perfetto il contenuto nella scatola.

Dite si riabbottonò i pantaloni e si voltò, sorridendo, verso il suo 'angelo' salvatore in formato tascabile, per poi abbracciarlo tutta contenta e scompigliargli i boccoli biondi; mentre lei gli stampava una serie di bacetti sulle guance – Questa va bene come ricompensa? – Scooter rivolse uno sguardo verde da gattaccio furbastro ai tre seduti sul divano, che lo guardavano a bocca aperta.

– Hai capito il pivello… – sibilò Karl attonito, – Non solo guarda e tocca senza essere pestato dalla Principessa… – annuì Herri rigirando lo stecchino con la lingua, – Ma si becca pure baci e abbracci… – concluse Genzō, scuotendo la testa e aggiustando la visiera del cappellino rosso sugli occhi.

Vedendoli confabulare, Dite li squadrò con aria di sufficienza, commentando – Tsk! Voi tre insieme siete stati completamente inutili, mentre lui – e fece un'ultima carezza sul visetto angelico del genio-pivello, – ha fatto tutto da solo, e meglio! –

* * *

**Scheiße**, **Maulesel**, in tedesco, rispettivamente, merda e mulo.


	2. Noi uomini duri!

Questa breve storia partecipa al contest "**FIRST-AID KIT Challenge!**"  
_**Prompt 8# Repellente anti zanzare**_

Un giorno insolito, stavolta non spoileroso, ma sempre durante **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

Sconsigliata la lettura, però, a ecologisti, membri di WWF e affini, o attivisti contro la caccia.

* * *

**Noi uomini duri!**

_Però, forse, tre giovani calciatori non sono ancora proprio 'uomini' così duri… _

**Wohldorf-Ohlstedt – Amburgo, 1986**

– Forza, truppa, in marcia! – tuonò Opa. _~ Scheiße__! Sono solo le cinque del mattino, perché strepita così…? ~_ sbadigliò Genzō; aprì un occhio e scorse Karl ed Herri che ancora sonnecchiavano sul sedile posteriore del fuoristrada: la Scimmia con la testa appoggiata alla spalla del Kaiser, che sibilò – Nonno, potresti abbassare il volume? Non è ancora l'alba… – occhi chiusi e gelida espressione di scazzo mortale in faccia.

In risposta, l'omone proruppe in una risata ancora più chiassosa – Sveglia! – esclamò, facendo latrare festanti i cani in coro, Sauzer in testa, i due Kurzhaar del Colonnello Schneider, Mond und Sonne, subito dietro. Kaltz si destò di soprassalto – Qualcuno mi ricorda perché sono qui anch'io, Cip e Ciop? – e rivolse un'occhiataccia agli amici, – A quest'ora starei ancora sotto le coperte nel mio lettuccio al caldo… –

– Taci Scimmia! – ordinò Karl-Heinz, – Se soffre il Kaiser, devono partecipare anche i sudditi – e si trascinò pesantemente fuori dalla vettura, sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi; portiere e centrocampista lo imitarono. Nel frattempo il nonno stava tirando fuori dal bagagliaio l'equipaggiamento, suddividendo gavette, borracce, zaini e bisacce per la selvaggina in tre mucchietti uguali, uno per calciatore; dopodiché passò in rassegna il suo piccolo esercito ancora mezzo addormentato.

Calcò in testa a ognuno un ridicolo berretto a coste di velluto marrone, mentre quello di pelliccia lo riservò per la sua pelata. Karl si guardò nel riflesso del finestrino, seguito da Genzō, ed entrambi fecero una smorfia inorridita. – Ehm, io posso tenermi il mio, Opa? – domandò il portiere. – Puoi scordartelo, alleato! È troppo rosso! – sghignazzò, poi mise in spalla il fucile, – Animo! – e cominciò a marciare spedito.

* * *

I _tre marmittoni_ stavano arrancando intirizziti da un paio d'ore in mezzo al bosco fitto, dietro al Colonnello che rincorreva con passo svelto e deciso le tracce dei cani, lasciati andare liberi di fiutare, e lo sguardo azzurro attento a ogni movimento del sottobosco. Alla fine, con enorme sollievo dei ragazzi, si arrestò, e si resero presto conto di essere finiti proprio dentro a una specie di palude, in cui pini e abeti maestosi avevano invece lasciato il posto ad arbusti spinosi e cespugli di rovi.

Erano immersi quasi fino alle ginocchia in un gelido pantano acquitrinoso, la nebbia si poteva tagliare col coltello e il fiato creava nuvolette bianche. – Uno di voi due stronzi mi spiega, di nuovo, che cosa ci facciamo qui? – si lamentò Kaltz; ma anche l'S.G.G.K. scoccò un'occhiataccia torva al Kaiser, che sbuffò – Una di quelle cose alla _noi uomini duri_ che piacciono tanto a Opa, capito, sudditi riottosi? –

Sentendosi chiamato in causa, l'uomo ridacchiò – Che pappamolle! – prese a rovistare nel suo zaino, – Meno male che siete allenati, calciatori dei miei stivali… – e scosse la testa, – Ho più fisico io che ho più anni di voi tre messi insieme moltiplicato per due! – Tirò fuori il thermos e distribuì tre bicchieri di caffè caldo, non prima di aver versato in ognuno un bel dito di liquore trasparente fatto in casa da una fiaschetta.

– Ecco, così vi svegliate davvero! – sentenziò. Attaccante e portiere sorseggiarono la bevanda bollente e alcolica lentamente, mentre il centrocampista la scolò in fretta con aria finalmente soddisfatta. – Ah, la mitica "Grappa del Colonnello"! Questo, sì, che è un ottimo perché… – e allungò il suo contenitore per avere un'altra razione; poi anche gli altri due, rivitalizzati dal benefico calore scaturito, si unirono al secondo giro. – Beh, e adesso che facciamo Opa? – domandò Karl. – Lui infilò la pipa spenta tra i baffoni e alzò le spalle – Aspettiamo che i soldati in avanscoperta stanino il nemico! –

Nel frattempo era sorto un pallido solicello dalla nebbia, e una mezz'ora era passata; il nonno sedeva calmo e tranquillo su una roccia, mentre il _trio marmittoni_ sonnecchiava su un tronco marcio, cercando di ingannare il tempo con giochini deficienti tipo "pensa a un numero". Genzō fu il primo a dare qualche segnale di impazienza, alzandosi per sgranchire le gambe, poi si assestò una manata sul collo; ne osservò con una smorfia il palmo, schifato alla vista di una grossa zanzara sanguinolenta spiaccicata.

I suoi _amici_ sghignazzarono. – Si vede che il sangue giapponese attira… – lo canzonò Karl-Heinz; un secondo dopo, anche la Scimmia incominciò a grattarsi insistentemente una coscia. – O di primate! – rise ancor più bastardamente il Kaiser degli Umoristi. Ma, evidentemente, quello imperiale faceva gola uguale, perché anche lui si schiaffeggiò un braccio prendendo a sfregarselo parecchio infastidito.

– Avete messo la pomata repellente anti zanzare prima di vestirvi, stamattina, vero? – li apostrofò Opa con un sogghigno sadico dietro i baffi bianchi. – Scheiße! – sibilarono i ragazzi all'unisono: alle quattro e mezzo del mattino, ancora in coma profondo, se ne erano completamente dimenticati! E così, sberle e grattate cominciarono a fioccare, dato che assieme al sole sembravano essere risorti anche gli insetti, enormi, e di ogni tipo e specie… Quella maledetta palude pareva un trattato completo di entomologia!

Un Sauzer lercio e sovraeccitato sbucò da un cespuglio uggiolando, e nonno Schneider si alzò – Beh, tanto, ora non c'è tempo, truppa! – e tuonò – Marsch! – Ricominciarono ad arrancare dietro l'uomo, che seguiva il fedele Deutsche Dogge sempre più dentro all'acquitrino, poi anche i tre calciatori riuscirono a sentire il concitato scalpiccio dei bracchi sempre più vicino. Raggiunsero l'alano che si era fermato agitando il moncone di coda, attendendo il comando, e videro Mond e Sonne che puntavano con il muso.

Opa fischiò, e Sauzer partì di corsa, come un treno peloso arlecchino di sessanta chili, verso un isolotto di fango, finalmente potendo latrare a pieni polmoni, e con la lingua di fuori come se fosse stato posseduto da Artemide in persona.

Uno stormo si levò in aria all'improvviso con un frullare di ali, ed Hermann, colto di sorpresa dal rumore, perse l'equilibrio e cadde sull'erba fradicia imprecando. Karl e Genzō videro il Colonnello mirare col fucile e si coprirono le orecchie con le mani; uno sparo preciso, e un'ombra nera a forma di uccello cadde impietosa dal cielo.

– Beh, almeno oggi si mangia… – considerò l'S.G.G.K. Lupo Famelico. Altri due spari e altre due ombre si avvitarono in picchiata. – Forza, reclute! – tuonò il nonno indicando i cani che correvano verso i punti di caduta, uno ciascuno, – Non statevene lì impalati, pappamolle! Andate a prendere il bottino e guadagnatevi il rancio! –

I tre ragazzi raggiunsero l'isolotto fangoso; i bracchetti segnavano eccitati due grossi germani morti, caduti a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro; si squadrarono reciprocamente, schifati. – Io non lo tocco… – si rifiutò Kaltz ritraendosi. – L'onore è tuo, Capitano! – il portiere sogghignò e invitò l'attaccante con un gesto della mano. Karl prese la bestiola per una zampetta e la infilò alla svelta nella sacca appesa allo zaino, poi rivolse un algido sguardo imperiale al Numero Uno, che dovette fare la stessa cosa con l'altro.

Poi, i due Kurzhaar li condussero fino alla terza 'vittima' del fucile del Colonnello, ma, stavolta, l'ingrato compito fu eseguito da un riluttante centrocampista piagnucolante. E non era ancora mica finita… Perché Opa continuò, per tutta la mattina, a fischiare, sparare, e poi mandare i calciatori dietro ai cani per recuperare volatili o selvaggina, e sempre con zanzare e affini che li tormentavano implacabili anche attraverso i vestiti.

Verso mezzogiorno erano tutti e tre ricoperti di fango, bagnati fin nelle ossa, intirizziti, stanchi, affamati, ma con un bel bottino tra germani, fagiani, e tre lepri belle grosse, equamente suddiviso nelle sacche, quindi anche meno lagnosi, mentre pregustavano il lauto pranzo a base di cacciagione che nonna Schneider avrebbe loro preparato.

Tornati alla cascina, Oma squadrò maschi umani e canini, inclinò la testa di lato e si tappò il naso per il fetore che emanavano, e Marie, ridacchiando, la imitò – Odorate come la pupù! – I _tre marmittoni_ furono spediti a fare il bagno, con decreto imperiale a effetto immediato e inappellabile; il nonno, invece, molto meno infangato dei ragazzi, dovette prima provvedere al lavaggio di Sauzer, Mond e Sonne con la manichetta in giardino. Nel frattempo lei cominciò a spennare e spellare.

* * *

Karl, Genzō ed Herri si spogliarono, accatastando un mucchietto di indumenti fetidi sul pavimento del bagno, e mettendosi a ridacchiare mentre indicavano l'uno con l'altro le numerose punture di insetto sparse un po' ovunque; dopodiché una bella doccia calda in comune e spazzola alla mano levarono il grosso dello sporco.

Erano ancora tutti quanti nudi e si stavano prendendo a colpi di asciugamano volante, sghignazzando, quando la porta si spalancò – Già finito?! – li apostrofò, minacciosa, la Kaiser Schneider con un'occhiata azzurra e obliqua, scrutandoli criticamente da capo a piedi. Simultaneamente, tre facce impallidirono mentre sei mani scattarono a coprire le nature. – Ma, nonna! – sbottò l'attaccante, – Con me, va bene, ma loro… –

– Tsk! Non sono i primi _pisellini_ che vedo, sai Karl-Heinz… – si avvicinò ulteriormente per raccogliere la pila da terra e intimò – E voi tre avete ancora da fare un bel giro di acqua, sapone e spazzola! – I ragazzi, all'unisono, fecero il saluto militare, ghignando ed esclamando – Jawohl Oma Kommandant! – ma sempre continuando a tenere l'altra mano opportunamente in basso. La nonna uscì richiudendo la porta con un piede, e loro si rinfilarono nella doccia, riprendendo a sfregarsi reciprocamente.

– Scheiße! Sono a pezzi: gli allenamenti alla "J", in confronto, sono una passeggiata di salute – sospirò Herri mentre si asciugava; Genzō aprì uno spiraglio di finestra per far dissipare il vapore acqueo, che aveva la stessa consistenza della nebbia nella palude alla mattina, commentando – Non ho un muscolo che non minacci vendetta. –

Karl si guardava allo specchio rigirandosi per contare le punture rossastre sulla pelle lattea – Scheiße! – corrugò minacciosamente fronte e sopracciglia fissando i due amici attraverso il riflesso, – Quale di voi fessacchiotti doveva ricordarsi del repellente anti zanzare, che così lo termino subito! – Il portiere fece spallucce – Sei tu quello esperto, io non sono mai andato a caccia – si giustificò.

– Uh, che palle che siete! Tanto quello più assaggiato resto comunque io – si lamentò il centrocampista; poi sorrise dilatando le narici e fiutando odore di soffritto – Ah, il sugo di lepre! Questo, sì, che è un ottimo lenitivo per il prurito… – Tre nasi inspirarono e tre stomaci affamati gorgogliarono. Poi il Kaiser si mise a cercare nell'armadietto dei medicinali, sbuffando seccato e non preoccupandosi di rimettere in ordine.

L'S.G.G.K. si chinò per recuperare un paio di mutande pulite dallo zaino e sentì gli altri sghignazzare. – Beh?! – Un doppio sguardo azzurro e castano era puntato sulle sue natiche; inarcò un sopracciglio e andò a guardarsi allo specchio: una grossa chiazza rossa spiccava sul gluteo candido. – Tu, e le tue idee geniali da _noi uomini duri_, Kaiser del Cazzo! – inveì, mentre i bastardi continuavano a ridere.

Poi Hermann si affiancò all'amico per esaminare le sue medaglie al valore – Sembra che mi sia tornata la varicella – ridacchiò. In confronto al nipponico, più alto di una spanna abbondante, il torace ampio e le spalle già piuttosto larghe, sembrava proprio una scimmietta bionda; sebbene il suo fisico fosse analogamente formato dai duri allenamenti, la differenza era comunque notevole.

– Che belli che siete! – li apostrofò Karl con un ghigno, – Fate proprio l'articolo "**il**"! – Genzō rise impietoso. – Ma senti, _poco in carne_: anche la tua bellezza rifulgente viene oscurata dall'ombra nera del Giappone, sai! – replicò Kaltz spernacchiandolo. Poi, per non essere da meno, anche lui tornò a specchiarsi, mettendosi in mezzo ai due amici.

A furia di seguire l'esempio famelico del suo Numero Uno, il Capitano si era ingrossato negli ultimi tempi: i maschi a quell'età crescono in fretta in altezza, e dal nonno aveva ereditato, come il padre, la corporatura predisposta a diventare altrettanto imponente.

Seppur più basso del portiere, aveva comunque spalle pronunciate e ventre piatto, ma fianchi più stretti e gambe leggermente più arcuate per via del ruolo diverso in campo. L'esercizio sul ghiaccio, però, aveva reso cosce e polpacci dell'S.G.G.K. ben più scolpiti e sodi rispetto al Kaiser, e anche il suo "lato B" era altrettanto 'marmoreo'.

Un leggero bussare distrasse il _trio vanesio_ dalla contemplazione si sé e reciproca, e, immediatamente, tutti scattarono per coprirsi alla veloce, perché l'unica Schneider che avesse la discrezione di non spalancare le porte era la piccola Imperatrice. Infatti…

– Fratellone! – Karl non aveva problemi di nudità con la sorellina, ma non era proprio il caso che la sua innocenza venisse deviata dalla vista dei due amici col _pirello_ all'aria. – Che c'è Marie? Ma **non** entrare…! – Herri e Genzō iniziarono a rivestirsi.

– Guarda che lo sapevo! – protestò da dietro la porta, – Ma Oma mi ha detto di venire a portarvi questa… – Infilate un paio di mutande, si assicurò che Scimmia e S.G.G.K. avessero su almeno i calzoni e aprì. Lei gli porse un tubetto di pomata lenitiva con un sorriso, poi sbirciò oltre le sue spalle e scoppiò in una risata argentina – Sembra che avete tutti il morbillo! – e se ne andò. I tre ragazzi si scrutarono ridendo di gusto.

– Il rancio è quasi pronto, truppa! – tuonò Opa dal piano inferiore. Una volta spalmati e vestiti, scesero per gustarsi, finalmente, la meritata ricompensa da uomini duri.

* * *

**Scheiße:** merda. **Kurzhaar:** Bracco tedesco. **Deutsche Dogge:** Alano. **Mond:** Luna. **Sonne:** Sole.  
**Oma** e **Opa** sono vezzeggiativi tedeschi, e, rispettivamente, stanno per Nonna e Nonno.


	3. Questione di… altezza

Questa breve storia partecipa al contest "**FIRST-AID KIT Challenge!**"  
_**Prompt 1# Cotone Idrofilo**_

Stavolta facciamo un altro salto nel passato giapponese di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Questione di… altezza**

_In principio era il Trio, ma poi si aggiunse… Uno!_

**Nankatsu – Agosto 1979**

Durante un torrido pomeriggio, stava giocando a calcio con i suoi tre amici in giardino da ormai più di un'ora, quando, all'improvviso, si bloccarono tutti a guardarlo stupiti.

– Capitano! –

– Ti esce sangue… –

Il terzo era bianco come un cencio e lo scrutava con gli occhi sgranati.

Si toccò il naso sotto le narici, che sentiva colare leggermente, poi osservò indice e medio macchiati di rosso; faceva caldo, molto caldo, e loro quattro avevano sudato e faticato parecchio con gli allenamenti, e ora si sentiva anche la testa un po' ovattata.

– Tieni Capitano! – l'amico gli stava porgendo la manichetta dell'acqua, mentre l'altro era già corso ad aprire il rubinetto. Si tolse il cappellino rosso, e il suo terzo compagno di squadra, che continuava a fissarlo senza parlare, allungò una mano per tenerglielo, mentre lui chinava la testa e la bagnava sotto il getto fresco.

Ora andava molto meglio, pensò scuotendo la corta criniera nera gocciolante. L'amico, sempre silenziosamente, tirò fuori dalla tasca dei calzoncini un fazzoletto stropicciato, incrociò il suo sguardo e arrossì lievemente – Non è sporco, Capitano… –

Lo prese rivolgendogli un sorriso – Grazie! – lo inzuppò e lo usò per tamponare il naso sanguinante. Gli altri due, ora, lo osservavano apprensivi.

– Dovresti andare all'ombra, Capitano – stabilì quello che aveva parlato per primo.

– Giusto! Il sole picchia oggi… – approvò il secondo, mentre il terzo annuiva.

Così si diressero tutti e quattro sotto un grande albero di ginkgo, mentre il quadrato di stoffa diventava sempre più rosso. Gli amichetti continuavano ad osservarlo ansiosi, perché non sapevano cosa fare, poi, quello più reattivo sorrise illuminandosi in un'idea – Ci vorrebbe il cotone… – e quello più coraggioso approvò – Giusto: vado a chiamare la governante! – poi, però, tentennò – Ma non ci vado da solo… –

– No! – protestò lui sbuffando, – Piuttosto, preferisco morire dissanguato… – aggiunse con la voce attutita dal fazzoletto, e i due ragazzi ridacchiarono, canzonandolo in coro – Ah, ma allora fa paura anche a te, Capitano! –

– Magari in bagno… – suggerì timidamente il più tranquillo dei tre. Gli altri annuirono simultaneamente e si avviarono verso la villa, poi si bloccarono, voltandosi perplessi.

– Ehm, Capitano… –

– …in quale dei tanti? –

Sorrise da dietro la stoffa.

– Accanto allo studio di papà, e dovrebbe esserci un armadietto dei medicinali. –

– Ok! – risposero all'unisono, poi corsero via.

L'ultimo rimasto sogghignò leggermente – Andiamo anche noi, Capitano? Che magari si perdono come l'ultima volta… – Sghignazzarono insieme e li seguirono.

* * *

Sollevò lo sguardo dalle sue scartoffie e guardò dalla finestra della veranda che dava sul giardino, inarcando un sopracciglio. – I mocciosi sono spariti – commentò ad alta voce scrutando il suo interlocutore silenzioso, che aprì un occhio; in effetti, era ormai da un po' che non li sentiva più schiamazzare dietro al loro amico pallone.

Si alzò dalla scrivania riabbottonandosi la giacca del completo nero e lo raggiunse, accendendosi una sigaretta, poi lo sollecitò toccandogli leggermente il ventre con la punta della scarpa – Dai, su, andiamo a vedere che stanno combinando! –

Questi lo fissò con un'espressione che, se fosse stata umana, sarebbe stata di scazzo immenso. Allora sogghignò – Guarda che, se si perdono di nuovo, poi tocca comunque a te cercarli… – provò a convincerlo chinandosi e grattandolo dietro l'orecchio.

John sbadigliò, parecchio seccato, si alzò stiracchiandosi sulle zampe e scrollando il manto di pelo candido, poi fiutò l'aria facendo fremere impercettibilmente il tartufo nero e scattò uscendo di corsa dalla stanza.

Lo seguì tranquillamente, con il suo passo lungo e silenzioso, per il corridoio della villa, finché non udì le voci dei ragazzi. Il cane li osservava dalla porta del bagno, e pareva persino quasi divertito, poi si voltò verso il padrone con aria soddisfatta e, visto che il suo compito era stato portato a termine con successo, trotterellò via per tornare nello studio e riprendere il suo sacro sonnellino pomeridiano interrotto a metà.

Yūta si avvicinò quatto e sbirciò il buffo quadretto per un po', appoggiato di sbieco con la spalla allo stipite e le lunghe gambe incrociate, e un sogghigno sulle labbra sottili.

– Uffa, non ci arrivo! – si lamentò frustrato Taki saltellando; Genzō era seduto sul water all'occidentale con un fazzoletto sotto il naso, mentre Kisugi aveva bagnato un asciugamano sotto il getto d'acqua del lavabo e ora lo stava porgendo al portiere.

– Tieni Capitano! – che sostituì il tampone improvvisato ringraziando il ricciolino. Izawa si allungò sulle punte dei piedi, reggendosi con una mano appoggiata sulla spalla dell'amico, mentre con l'altra cercava di raggiungere la confezione di cotone idrofilo, per poi rinunciare, anche lui frustrato.

– Idea! – esclamò illuminandosi, – Dai, reggimi – sollecitò il ragazzino con i denti un po' sporgenti, che, subito, lo scrutò perplesso, poi annuì e si chinò per permettergli di arrampicarsi sulla sua schiena. – Kamisama, quanto pesi! – protestò mentre lo teneva sulle spalle, – Sbrigati, dai! – Non avevano un aspetto molto stabile e solido…

Il capellone era il più sveglio del _Trio_, considerò Yūta, sempre sogghignando.

– Uffa, è ancora troppo in alto – sbuffò scendendo.

– È stato messo ad altezza "monaco oscuro" – intervenne suo figlio, facendo ridere i tre amichetti, – Dai, prendo io uno di voi a cavalluccio – e si alzò.

Sentendo quell'appellativo, gli sfuggì una risatina, così i quattro mocciosi si voltarono sorpresi verso la porta, esclamando – Papà – e in coro – Wakabayashi-san! –

Si staccò dallo stipite e raggiunse l'armadietto in due passi, prese il cotone allungando appena il braccio, ne strappò un pezzetto, poi sollevò il mento di Genzō e gli infilò due pallottole bianche su per le narici, mentre indagava – Oggi fa parecchio caldo e siete sudati come cammelli: avete bevuto qualcosa di fresco? –

Il Trio annuì in simultanea, mentre il Numero Uno rispose – Acqua, in giardino… – con una buffa vocetta nasale. Yūta inarcò un sopracciglio – Perché non avete chiesto alla governante di portarvi… – rifletté, che diavolo bevevano i mocciosi? – …della limonata ghiacciata? – Poi si accigliò – E perché non sei andato a farti medicare da lei? –

Tutti e quattro si scambiarono un'occhiata incerta, poi il portiere lo fissò con aria furba e impertinente – La vecchia megera è odiosa, e ci caccia sempre fuori dalla cucina… –

– Ah, davvero? – anche l'altro sopracciglio scattò verso l'alto: come si permetteva di trattare così il figlio e suoi ospiti? – Bene, allora adesso ci andiamo tutti assieme, a bere qualcosa in cucina… – e sospinse i ragazzi fuori dal bagno.

Percorse un altro lungo corridoio, camminando con le mani in tasca e un'altra cicca all'angolo della bocca, con i "_Tre più Uno_" che gli trotterellavano dietro ridacchiando.

La vecchia, quando lo vide entrare avvolto in una nuvoletta grigia, spalancò gli occhi, si alzò di scatto e fece un inchino. – Se desideravate qualcosa, Wakabayashi-sama, potevate usare l'interfono, avrei subito… –

La interruppe liquidandola con un'occhiataccia – Desidero – e calcò sinistramente sulla parola, – che i ragazzi usufruiscano di ogni stanza della villa, ogni volta che vogliono, e per qualsiasi esigenza. – Lei si inchinò nuovamente, piuttosto seccata, ma si limitò a chiedere – Posso fare qualcosa per Voi, adesso, Wakabayashi-sama? –

Yūta aprì il grande frigorifero, soppesandone il contenuto, e valutando che nel minibar del suo studio ci fosse abbastanza spazio anche per le bevande da mocciosi, allora le ordinò di fare una scorta di succhi e cubetti di ghiaccio, portarcele subito e restare lì.

La donna obbedì senza proferire altre parole.

Mitsuki aveva avuto l'accortezza di arredarlo in stile occidentale, con ampia scrivania, libreria enorme, comodo divano e poltrone in pelle, e attrezzatissimo mobile bar, ben conoscendo il suo saltuario bisogno di un drink durante le pause dal lavoro.

Tornò sui suoi passi, sempre con _Trio_ e Numero Uno che lo seguivano bisbigliando e ridacchiando, evidentemente soddisfatti che l'_odiosa megera_ (e insolente, aggiunse lui) fosse stata 'punita'. Una volta di nuovo nella sua "tana", le fece servire il succo di frutta ai ragazzi, poi nel suo aggiunse personalmente due dita di liquore trasparente.

– Vodka e pesca! – esclamò Izawa. – Hai inventato un nuovo cocktail, papà! –

– Dovrebbe brevettarlo, Wakabayashi-san – suggerì Taki, e Kisugi approvò annuendo.

La governante attendeva istruzioni, immobile e seccata.

Sogghignò sbirciando di sottecchi i mocciosi, che stavano finendo piuttosto in fretta il loro drink analcolico, mentre lui sorseggiava il suo, lentamente.

– Possiamo tornare a giocare fuori papà? – Gli tolse delicatamente i tamponi dal naso, che ora non sanguinava più, poi annuì sollecitandolo, anche se era una pura formalità – Tieni il cappellino in testa, però! – che finora era rimasto in custodia cautelare del ricciolino silenzioso. Genzō lo calcò, mentre, nel frattempo, capellone e dentone erano andati ad _importunare_ con le carezze uno scazzatissimo John, che non gradiva affatto troppe coccole, perché era un virile e orgoglioso Akita Inu, e di razza nobile, lui…

Dopodiché _Tre più Uno_ uscì in giardino alla veloce per riprendere gli allenamenti; gli schiamazzi dei mocciosi ricominciarono, così si mise alla finestra ad osservarli, sempre sorseggiando lentamente, che la vecchia aspettasse ancora!

Stuzzicò di nuovo l'animale con la punta della scarpa – Forza, vai a giocare anche tu, dormiglione! – che si rialzò, scrollando il lungo e soffice pelo bianco, e trotterellò fuori. Poi, adocchiata la sfera di cuoio, scattò e se ne appropriò, ringhiando scherzosamente contro i tre piccoli calciatori che cercavano infruttuosamente di riprendersela, mentre il portiere sorrideva e li canzonava – Ma non siete neanche capaci di rubare palla a un difensore così… cane! – e tutti e quattro risero di gusto.

– Ora può anche andarsene – congedò bruscamente la governante, e senza nemmeno voltarsi. – Come desiderate Wakabayashi-sama. – Poi, però, la bloccò sulla porta – E non si permetta più di cacciare nessuno dei ragazzi fuori dalla cucina o qualsiasi altro posto di questa casa, che, le ricordo, non è sua. – La vecchia si inchinò, ossequiosa, ma comunque con un leggero velo di rabbia sul volto rugoso.

Poi Yūta riprese a lavorare, meditando se licenziarla, oppure no, concludendo che era molto più divertente continuare a tormentarla.

* * *

Immaginiamo che Genzo, già al suo primo anno di scuola elementare, fosse diventato capitano della Shutetsu, perché, dopotutto, è pur sempre il futuro SGGK!


	4. Tipsy little angel

Questa breve storia partecipa al contest "**FIRST-AID KIT Challenge!**"  
_**Prompt 17# Sciroppo per la tosse**_

Stesso anno, qualche mese prima, ma sempre nel Giappone di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Tipsy little angel**

_Ovvero: i rimedi 'della nonna' sono sempre i migliori!_

**Nankatsu – Marzo 1979**

Scese dalla limousine e meditò se accendersi una sigaretta _~ No, dannazione! ~_ con il ragazzino tra i piedi doveva limitarsi, oppure sua moglie lo avrebbe assillato con la solfa del "_pessimo esempio che sei per tuo figlio_". Che, come al suo solito, lo aveva tormentato per una mezz'ora buona per portarlo con sé a Nankatsu: ogni palleggio che faceva con la sua stramaledettissima sfera di cuoio accompagnava un motivo logico per cui lui doveva… E, alla fine, come sempre, il bastardino aveva vinto.

Genzō trotterellò fuori dall'auto e, strano a dirsi, calciò il pallone, che rimbalzò contro il muro di cinta e tornò indietro, per poi finire, immancabilmente, di nuovo tra i piedi. – Se, quando siamo dentro, lo tieni in mano, magari è meglio… –

– Sì, papà! – trattenne la palla nell'incavo del gomito, poi lesse sull'insegna di ottone – Shutetsu… – si voltò e chiese – Si chiama così la nuova scuola? – Rispose annuendo compiaciuto: il moccioso sapeva già leggere un buon numero di kanji, pur non avendo ancora sei anni! – Ma, c'è la squadra di calcio, vero papà? – domandò, per l'ennesima volta, e, di nuovo, con quell'espressione leggermente ansiosa. Così lo afferrò da sotto le ascelle, sospirando, e lo depositò in piedi sul muretto.

Aggrappato all'inferriata, sbirciò il campo da allenamento approvando con un sorriso finalmente rilassato. – Beh, ora sei convinto? – Il bastardino annuì, soddisfatto, poi, senza preavviso, si lanciò in braccio per scendere.

– Kamisama, Genzō! Non hai più tre anni… – si lamentò, sogghignando, – Pesi, sai? – Saltò giù ridacchiando, poi, con passo deciso, e sempre tenendo il suo amico sferico sottobraccio, andò a suonare il campanello, che raggiunse con un saltello, dato che, anche se era già piuttosto alto rispetto alla media dei coetanei, ancora non ci arrivava, ma non avrebbe mai chiesto a _papone_ di farlo al posto suo.

Aveva deciso di venire proprio nel periodo di pausa che intercorreva tra fine e inizio di anno scolastico, per sbrigare le formalità burocratiche dell'iscrizione, quindi era ancora chiusa, e praticamente deserta a parte il personale; mentre i numerosi club sportivi brulicavano ugualmente di mocciosi chiassosi. Neanche cinque minuti, e l'impazienza di suo figlio era già parecchio evidente, così gli suggerì di andare al campo per fare conoscenza con i futuri compagni di squadra, e lui schizzò via alla velocità di uno _Shinkansen_, ben contento di poter uscire all'aperto.

Altrimenti, entro altri cinque minuti al massimo, avrebbe ricominciato a palleggiare persino dentro l'ufficio del Preside. L'ometto servile dagli occhietti porcini e le maniere affettate lo trattenne anche più del necessario. L'inetto aveva comunque fiutato odore di _yen_, e, di conseguenza, si era abbondantemente sperticato in iperboliche quanto superflue illustrazioni di tutti i vantaggi che il suo istituto privato poteva offrire a un ragazzo dotato, ma, soprattutto, di buona famiglia.

_~ Che leccaculo… ~_ e gli voltò maleducatamente le spalle, apposta, sbirciando Genzō dalla finestra, felice come un orsacchiotto che ha appena trovato un alveare.

Nel pieno della primavera, gli acquazzoni improvvisi erano piuttosto frequenti; infatti, si sentirono giusto un paio di tuoni ravvicinati, poi la pioggia scrosciò, ma i ragazzini continuarono a giocare incuranti. Così, quando andò a riprenderlo, era completamente fradicio e ricoperto di fango dalla testa ai piedi.

_~ Che senso ha buttarsi nelle pozzanghere per prendere un pallone? ~_ e sogghignò: nemmeno Mikami, in tanti anni, era mai riuscito a fornirgli una spiegazione che per lui fosse logica e razionale, e il moccioso, ora, stava seguendo le sue orme.

Avrebbero alloggiato presso un _Minshuku_, dato che in quel buco di cittadina la parola "albergo" non era ancora conosciuta, che si trovava proprio di fronte al bagno pubblico, cosa di cui il bastardino adesso aveva proprio bisogno.

L'indomani mattina sarebbero andati a vedere la casa, quindi avrebbero trascorso la notte a Nankatsu, perché fare avanti e indietro in macchina da Tōkyō, due volte in due giorni, era un'ovvia quanto inutile perdita di tempo.

* * *

La grande villa soddisfece pienamente le sue aspettative ed esigenze: in giardino c'era spazio in abbondanza tanto da poterci installare un campo da calcetto; così, il Numero Uno in formato tascabile avrebbe potuto allenarsi, dove poteva vederlo.

E, mentre lui entrava e usciva da innumerevoli quanto superflue stanze, dietro ad un ometto basso dalla faccia sudaticcia e il sorriso falso di chi ha adocchiato la vacca grassa da mungere, Genzō era andato a perlustrare l'esterno.

Irritato da quel continuo chiacchiericcio, si accese una sigaretta, così l'inetto dovette allontanarsi per recuperare un posacenere, e, nel frattempo, era riuscito a seminarlo; da una finestra al piano superiore scorse in lontananza il cappellino rosso che si muoveva veloce e, scontato, palla al piede.

Il tempo era cambiato da nuvoloso a sereno più volte, quella mattina, mentre adesso splendeva un bel sole, e la temperatura era anche piuttosto calda per la stagione; così, il moccioso, alla fine della visita, riapparve accaldato e sudato come un cammello.

Dopo aver pranzato fuori, i due uomini (o quasi) Wakabayashi fecero un giro turistico di Nankatsu, (totalmente inutile anche quello, e per giunta a piedi, e tutto, solo perché il bastardino aveva insistito per un'altra buona mezz'ora), che si rivelò assolutamente perfetta: una piccola cittadina di provincia, tranquilla, sicuramente noiosa per lui, ma decisamente adatta per crescere un bambino.

La sera, a cena, Genzō spiluccò svogliatamente nel piatto; strano, di solito divorava tutto in meno di cinque minuti con appetito famelico, e sembrava anche un po' pallido. – Non ti senti bene? – Lui fece spallucce – Sono solo stanco. – Gli passò una mano sotto il mento, sentendo che era leggermente caldo. – Va' a farti una bella dormita, allora, vorrà dire che rientreremo a Tōkyō domani. – Lui annuì e si ritirò in bagno. Forse aveva sudato troppo, oggi, e dopo essersi inzuppato per bene ieri, considerò.

I proprietari del _Minshuku_, sentito il cognome altisonante, avevano addirittura messo a disposizione la loro parte di casa, trasferendosi in una delle camere per gli ospiti, quindi stavano in un vero e proprio alloggio indipendente, e isolato dagli altri. Una parte veniva utilizzata per mangiare e dormire, l'altra invece fungeva da ufficio del gestore, perciò era dotata di scrivania, e persino di un piccolo divano all'occidentale, per fare accomodare i clienti in attesa di essere ricevuti.

Tirò fuori i suoi papiri dalla ventiquattrore e si mise a lavorare, tanto valeva sfruttare quel tempo in modo produttivo. Dopo neanche un quarto d'ora, il bastardino spuntò da uno spiraglio di _fusuma_: sembrava ancora più pallido, ed era tutto stropicciato e avvolto nella coperta; tossì – Mi fa male la gola, papà… – lo raggiunse e si accoccolò come un cucciolo nascondendo il musetto nell'incavo della spalla.

E ora era anche più caldo di prima, costatò accarezzandogli la fronte; così lo spedì a letto e andò dai proprietari per farsi mandare un medico. E, _chissenefrega_, se erano fuori orario di visita, aveva risposto, seccato, alle pur giuste obiezioni dell'uomo, perché, _decisamente no_, Genzō non poteva aspettare fino a domani mattina.

* * *

Più tardi… – Bronchite! – esclamò da seduto sulla scrivania, con le suole delle scarpe che comunque puntellavano il _tatami_, poi sbuffò – Inoltre, quell'inetto del dottore ha prescritto soltanto un inutile sciroppo per la tosse, nemmeno un dannato antibiotico a largo spettro… – Silenzio. – No, ma io dico, – continuò allora, – in questo modo ero capace anch'io a fare la diagnosi: tosse! – Un'altra pausa silenziosa.

Poi, dall'altra parte della linea telefonica, a Tōkyō, si sentì una risatina femminile – Già, dimenticavo: tu non sei soltanto tuttologo, e onnisciente, ma hai anche una laurea in otorinolaringoiatria! – Yūta bofonchiò infastidito.

– Ha soltanto qualche linea di febbre, suvvia! – rispose Mitsuki con un tono sorridente, – In un paio di giorni, passa, e intanto domani io vi raggiungo a Nankatsu. – Al che, suo marito parve tranquillizzato, o meglio, rassegnato, e riattaccò.

Posò la cornetta e sospirò, frustrato di dover restare ancora in quell'insulsa cittadina, e in casa d'altri, per giunta; poi scorse Genzō, di nuovo imbacuccato "a bruco" nella sua coperta, che lo guardava dal _fusuma_ comunicante aperto parzialmente.

– Fila subito a letto, che prendi freddo – abbaiò. – Ma papà, mi annoio di là da solo… – protestò timidamente con un filo di voce roca. Rivolse lo sguardo al soffitto e si arrese – E va bene! – aprì le braccia e il cucciolo ci si rannicchiò, lo sollevò come un sacco di patate e lo sistemò sul divanetto, coprendolo per bene; poi riprese a lavorare.

La padrona venne a portargli la sua cena, stavolta frugale, perché l'appetito lupesco si era tramandato geneticamente, ma per linea materna; Genzō aveva dormicchiato, nel frattempo, sebbene ogni tanto il mucchietto di coperte avesse sussultato a causa della tosse. Così lo svegliò per fargli prendere lo sciroppo e un po' di brodo caldo, e lo spedì nel _futon_, intimandogli di rimanerci, stavolta; poi tornò alle sue scartoffie.

* * *

Durante la notte fu destato di soprassalto da un insistente attacco di tosse; mise su lo _yukata_, prese bottiglietta e cucchiaino, e tutto tornò alla normalità, per un'oretta, o anche meno… Poi, di nuovo, la stessa solfa di prima. _~ Ma non serve proprio ad un emerito accidente, allora, questo dannatissimo, inutile sciroppo! ~_

Così, andò in cucina, perché, quando lui e i suoi fratelli, da piccoli, avevano le malattie da raffreddamento, Megumi Tendō preparava sempre una bella tazza di latte caldo col miele, decisamente più efficace. Infatti, stavolta l'effetto calmante durò molto di più, ma dovette alzarsi per la terza volta, pensando che il moccioso non fosse mai stato così fastidioso, nemmeno quando aveva messo i denti.

La ricetta dello "sciroppo" casalingo di sua madre prevedeva un terzo ingrediente da aggiungere in caso di necessità, e quella era davvero estrema, o ne sarebbe andata della sua sanità mentale, se si fosse dovuto svegliare una quarta volta. Aprì ogni anta, rovistando nei vari scomparti e fiutando il contenuto di tutte le bottiglie di vetro; poi, finalmente, eccolo, nascosto tra liquori occidentali e distillati fatti in casa: cognac!

Aveva quasi dubitato di poterlo trovare in quel _Minshuku_ di provincia, infatti, arricciò il naso disgustato, era di qualità piuttosto scadente, ma sarebbe servito allo scopo, e sicuramente più efficientemente di quella sottospecie di medicinale, inetto quanto il dottore. Così, ne versò una bella cucchiaiata nel latte e miele del lupacchiotto, poi rifletté e optò per due dita in un bicchiere anche per sé, perché anche il Grande Lupo sempre all'erta aveva pur bisogno di dormire qualche ora, ogni tanto.

Subito, Genzō fu un po' riluttante a causa del gusto insolito e pungente della bevanda calda. – Dai, su, manda giù: tua nonna me lo faceva sempre, quando anch'io avevo la tosse… – lo esortò pazientemente; dopo qualche timido sorso, parve apprezzare, e si scolò in fretta l'intera tazza, e, alla fine, sospirò soddisfatto.

– Bravo campione! – gli scompigliò i capelli, lo avvolse nella coperta e, di nuovo, se lo caricò in spalla come un sacco di patate, per poi portarlo con sé di là nella zona ufficio e sistemarlo sul divanetto. Il bastardino si riaddormentò seduta stante, e lui si rimise a lavorare, perché tanto, ormai, aveva perso del tutto il sonno; non prima, però, di essere tornato in cucina e aver sequestrato la bottiglia di quel tremendo cognac da marciapiede. Casomai dovesse servire di nuovo a uno dei due Wakabayashi.

Anche se era comunque sicuro che il mucchietto di coperte, stavolta, avrebbe sognato il suo amico sferico, proprio come un angioletto, magari un po' brillo, ma senza più agitarsi per la tosse finché non fosse arrivata sua madre in mattinata.

Dopo un po' Morfeo venne a fargli visita, così si rimise in spalla il cucciolo dormiente per poi infilarlo dentro il suo _futon_, più spazioso e comodo, pensando che alla villa avrebbe fatto mettere dei letti veri, all'occidentale.

Prima di coricarsi anche lui, però, doveva fare un'ultima cosa: adocchiato lo sciroppo _inetto_, lo afferrò e, con un ghigno di sbieca soddisfazione, gli fece compiere un gran bel volo a parabola spedendolo dentro il cestino dei rifiuti.

Poi raggiunse Genzō sotto le coperte e si concesse il meritato riposo.

* * *

**Shinkansen:** il treno superveloce. **Yen:** la moneta giapponese.  
**Minshuku:** come il _ryokan_, cioè il tipico albergo in stile giapponese, ma più economico,  
più spesso una casa privata con camere per i turisti, una specie di 'Bed and Breakfast'.  
**Yukata:** kimono informale di cotone solitamente usato come "vestito da casa" proprio negli alberghi tradizionali.  
**Fusuma:** parete interna scorrevole che viene usata per suddividere le stanze oppure come pannello per gli armadi.  
**Tatami:** pavimento tradizionale. **Futon:** letto tradizionale.

**Tipsy:** immagino si sia capito, comunque il significato è brillo.


	5. Alleanze e obiettivi – oriente

Questa breve storia partecipa alla "**FIRST-AID KIT Challenge!**"  
_**Prompt 28# Supposte**_

Ritorniamo un'ennesima volta nel passato giapponese di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Alleanze e obiettivi**

_**Iª parte:** C'erano soltanto una retta e un punto lontano…_

**Nankatsu – Gennaio 1981**

Era ormai da mezz'ora che girava a vuoto per la villa, con i capelli sudati e ritti sulla testa, perché, frustrato, si era passato per troppe volte le mani nervose in mezzo.

– Kamisama! – imprecò nel silenzio, ci voleva la bussola per non perdersi in quella specie di enorme mausoleo… Poi maledisse energicamente le manie di grandezza del suo migliore amico: duemila (e va beh, ok, era un'iperbole) stanze per viverci in tre (e va beh, ok, adesso che si era trasferito definitivamente anche lui, in quattro) erano un chiaro segno di megalomania allo stato puro e quasi patologico.

Ma, dopotutto, quando si parlava di Wakabayashi Yūta, _ego_ era una di quelle parole che riuscivano a descrivere l'uomo soltanto in parte.

Aprì un'ennesima porta, di un ennesimo lungo corridoio vuoto, esaminando l'ennesima stanza desolatamente vuota, così decise di tornare sui suoi passi; sentì uno scalpiccio, e, voltandosi, osò sperare mentalmente, però rimase di nuovo deluso: era soltanto il quinto abitante che trotterellava tranquillo per la sua strada, perché _lui_ sapeva, come muoversi perfettamente tra le quattro (o sarebbe stato meglio dire quaranta?) mura, senza problemi nel ritrovarla, oppure tentare a casaccio.

Allora gli balenò un'idea, dato che, dopotutto, un cane sarebbe stato sicuramente in grado di stanare a fiuto quella piccola peste che si era nascosta chissà dove per non farsi mettere la supposta. John, però, sempre altezzoso, proprio come il suo padrone, non lo degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo sbieco o un ghigno beffardo.

– Sei proprio un bastardo di razza, tale e quale a lui… – mugugnò inutilmente alla coda bianca che si allontanava, indifferente ai suoi problemi.

Così tornò in salotto e sedette sul divano per fare mente locale; ora doveva inventarsi qualcosa, creare uno schema d'azione che gli avrebbe permesso di raggiungere il suo obiettivo in formato tascabile e monello. Sorrise leggermente.

Quella stessa mattina, era andato a svegliare Genzō, insolitamente dormiglione, e lo aveva trovato febbricitante e con una malattia esantematica tipica dell'infanzia, che il medico aveva poi diagnosticato come varicella.

Niente di cui preoccuparsi, quindi, però era comunque andato in paranoia, quando aveva scorto lo sfogo rossastro su tutto il corpo del suo secondo figlioccio. Essendo figlio unico, certe volte non sapeva proprio che pesci pigliare con i ragazzini.

_~ Non credo che riuscirei mai ad allenare una squadra ~_ considerò fra sé, _~ perché mi metterebbero subito i piedi in testa… ~_

Meglio, invece, continuare a coltivare il talento del suo piccolo Numero Uno, dopotutto, era sempre stato Gamo, quello con le doti da leader, in nazionale.

Oltretutto, quella era la prima volta che Yūta e Mitsuki lo lasciavano qualche giorno da solo con Genzō, che, sembrava facile gestire la sua esuberanza, ma era molto diverso dal cugino, perché Niko, alla sua età, era stato parecchio più tranquillo e obbediente. Il mini Wakabayashi, invece, era più testardo, più orgoglioso, più prepotente…

_~ Tutto suo padre! ~_ Poi, era capitata anche quell'immane disgrazia, che all'inizio era apparsa soltanto come una banale influenza; così, preso dal panico, aveva meditato di chiamare, nell'ordine: un'ambulanza, un esorcista, la governante! Ma era da solo, alla villa, perché aveva assicurato ai suoi amici di potersela cavare benissimo, quindi, alla fine, più razionalmente, aveva optato per il dottore.

Dopodiché dalla farmacia di Nankatsu gli avevano consegnato a domicilio un pacchetto contenente i medicinali prescritti: antibiotico, vitamine e un antipiretico, in supposta, perché, aveva spiegato il luminare, ai bambini faceva effetto più in fretta.

Quando Genzō aveva capito da dove sarebbe dovuta entrare la medicina, un lampo di sfida era passato nello sguardo di pece già piuttosto impertinente; poi era schizzato via dalla sua cameretta più veloce dello _Shinkansen_, portandosi dietro una coperta e l'immancabile cappellino rosso, che teneva in testa persino dentro casa.

_~ Chissà perché poi… ~_ e si appuntò mentalmente di chiedere a Mitsuki il motivo di quel vizio bizzarro che lei e Yūta stavano concedendo al figlio.

E così, mentre rimuginava che fare il genitore non fosse affatto facile come poteva sembrare, era iniziata la sua infruttuosa battuta di caccia.

* * *

**Shinkansen:** il treno superveloce giapponese.


	6. Alleanze e obiettivi – occidente

Le supposte non conoscono confini, né hanno pregiudizi o preferenze culturali!

Questa volta, invece, ritorniamo nel passato tedesco di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Alleanze e obiettivi**

_**IIª parte:** …il triangolo doveva ancora unire i suoi tre lati…_

**Poppenbüttel, Amburgo – Gennaio 1981**

Alla villa era in corso un'insolita battuta di caccia: quel ragazzino impertinente si era nascosto chissà dove, e lei stava incominciando a spazientirsi sul serio.

– Karl-Heinz, un bel gioco dura poco… – strepitò, – Se non vieni fuori immediatamente, il tuo sederino imperiale diventerà bello rosso, e non a causa della varicella! – Ma la sua voce potente si perse nell'eco del corridoio vuoto; sospirò frustrata, stringendo le labbra, e tornò in salotto, dove la sua amica sorseggiava pacifica il tè.

Si accigliò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e le scoccò un'obliqua glaciale occhiata azzurra, inclinando di lato la testa bionda; lei si poteva rilassare, perché tanto suo nipote si era lasciato mettere la supposta senza fare storie, mentre il _suo_…

Quei due disgraziati, stando sempre insieme, e attaccati come piattole, si erano presi contemporaneamente tutte le malattie esantematiche dell'infanzia, quella era soltanto l'ennesima; ma ora in casa Schneider c'era anche la piccola Marie, e il dottore aveva consigliato di allontanare il fratello, per non rischiare che la attaccasse pure a lei.

Così, si erano messi d'accordo con i Kaltz, e, mentre il Kaiser-Sohn e _la nuora_ erano rimasti a casa, lei e il Kaiser-Enkel si erano trasferiti alla villa per rimanerci fino al termine della convalescenza. Anche perché l'amica era più anziana di lei, poi il marito, Leonhard, era stato da poco dimesso dalla clinica, e doveva pure badare agli altri due fratelli, Mathilde e Gerhard, che, fortunatamente però, avevano già preso la varicella.

_Lei_ era sempre riuscita, con le buone, oppure con le cattive maniere di Oma Kaiser, a far prendere le medicine a suo nipote, che, però, stavolta, aveva partorito la geniale pensata di scappare via come un fulmine biondo, quando aveva adocchiato il terribile oggetto di cura oblungo e potenzialmente fastidioso. E, ahimè, la tenuta del deputato aveva più stanze e corridoi di un convento.

Sedette pesantemente sul divano e si servì il tè – Perché Karl-Heinz non prende un po' esempio da Hermann, che è sempre tranquillo e obbediente! –

Beate Hulde sorrise, serafica – Non turbarti, cara, lo troveremo… – mentre addentava un pasticcino, – È proprio come Rudolf junior quando aveva la sua età, ma non ancora altrettanto scaltro! – sentenziò convinta.

La madre orgogliosa che c'era dentro di lei sogghignò, compiaciuta, considerando che i suoi maschi Schneider sembravano fatti con lo stampino. – Già, sempre in perenne movimento, e testardo come un mulo! – annuì agitando un biscotto.

– Donne! – tuonò una voce maschile dal vano della porta, – Sono arrivati i rinforzi! –

Le due signore si voltarono, e Oma Kaltz ridacchiò, mentre Karla osservò accigliata il marito, abbigliato come se dovesse andare a caccia sul serio, compreso il berretto di pelliccia in testa, apostrofandolo – Sei ridicolo conciato così, Rudolf senior! – che fece spallucce, – Per stanare il nemico astutamente nascosto, bisogna ingegnarsi: così ho portato con me l'avanscoperta… – e fischiò.

Sauzer si intrufolò in salotto uggiolando euforico; anche se non era un cane da caccia ma un irruente Deutsche Dogge, si era dimostrato altrettanto capace di fiutare l'odore del padroncino ogni volta che spariva. O per andare a giocare a pallone, oppure, come in questo caso, per non farsi infilare uno scomodo 'proiettile' nel deretano, come disse Opa in un impeto venatorio un po' scurrile. Le nonne sghignazzarono.

Poi il Colonnello richiamò all'ordine il suo esercito unico per cominciare a perlustrare il territorio ostile in cerca della preda in formato nipotino monello, e girarono in lungo e in largo per la villa, dato che, senza coperte, in giardino sarebbe stato troppo freddo.

Il cane annusava silenzioso, e concentrato nel suo compito, sicuro, ogni volta, della direzione che prendeva, mentre il nonno lo seguiva, da buon cacciatore che era, senza fare il minimo rumore. Finché Sauzer non si arrestò davanti a una porta socchiusa, puntando e scodinzolando col piccolo moncone di coda rimasto.

Rudolf Schneider senior sbirciò dal piccolo spiraglio e lo vide: un ciuffetto biondo che spuntava da sotto un tavolo. – Rimani qui e sorveglia, vedetta canina, mentre io vado ad avvertire le retrovie…! – sussurrò all'orecchio peloso e pendulo, e il Kaiser-Dogge sedette impettito sulle zampe posteriori.

* * *

**Sohn:** figlio maschio. **Enkel:** nipote di nonni. **Deutsche Dogge:** Alano.


	7. Alleanze e… obiettivi raggiunti!

Pare quindi che le supposte non piacciano proprio a nessuno, ma scappare sarà servito ad evitarle?  
E, soprattutto, tra i due diversi metodi di "persuasione", nipponico e teutonico, quale sarà stato il più efficace?

Facciamo un ultimo tuffo, ma stavolta col doppio salto, in **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**

* * *

**Alleanze e… obiettivi raggiunti!**

_**Epilogo:** …ma una forma geometrica è già tale, a prescindere, e persino quando doveva essere ancora 'disegnata'!_

**Gennaio 1981: Nankatsu – Poppenbüttel**

John riapparve con l'aria di una volpe che ha appena trovato un pollaio incustodito.

– Sai dov'è, vero? – esclamò, come se davvero il cane potesse capire le sue parole, e, soprattutto, rispondergli, – Ma non hai la minima intenzione di dirmelo in cambio di niente, vero, bastardo? – Si squadrarono come in una sfida rigorista contro portiere.

Poi l'animale si accomodò sulla poltrona accanto al divano, sbadigliando, ma senza smettere di fissarlo, beffardo, quasi quanto il suo padrone.

Mikami strinse le labbra già sottili, facendole sparire del tutto, poi sbuffò – Veniamoci incontro! – Si sentiva molto idiota a parlare con John come se fosse un essere umano, ma a Yūta dava sempre retta… Poteva comunque fare un tentativo anche lui.

L'allenatore era disperato, e l'Akita Inu era il suo unico alleato in quel momento; così si tolse una scarpa da ginnastica e la mostrò come un premio allettante, poi la lanciò verso la porta. – Se mi stani Genzō dal suo nascondiglio, avrai anche l'altra… –

Il cane drizzò le orecchie a punta ed emise un basso guaito gutturale, per confermare l'avvenuta accettazione dell'equo accordo, poi scattò veloce e afferrò tra i denti il suo "osso"; si voltò brevemente a guardarlo, sollecitandolo a seguirlo, e iniziò a correre.

_~ Meno male che non sono del tutto fuori allenamento! ~_ e si avviò di corsa anche lui.

La sagoma bianca era ferma, sempre con la scarpa in bocca, davanti alla porta dello studio: – Kamisama! Era così ovvio… – ansò, perché non ci aveva pensato subito?! Bene, tanto di guadagnato, perché quella stanza non aveva uscite secondarie tranne la veranda, e fuori si gelava, quindi il portierino monello era in trappola.

Tolse anche l'altra scarpa, per non fare rumore e consegnarla al bastardo di razza, come pattuito, e lui se ne appropriò soddisfatto; poi aprì silenziosamente uno spiraglio, scorgendo un lembo di stoffa rossa. Infine impostò sul volto un cipiglio severo.

– Genzō! Vieni subito qui! – ordinò spalancando l'uscio. Lui provò a scappare di nuovo, ma l'ex Numero Uno lo parò abilmente prima che riuscisse ad insaccarsi nel vano della porta; lo bloccò definitivamente intrappolandolo nella coperta, per poi trascinarlo fino alla sua stanza, mentre il Numero Uno ancora tascabile scalciava brontolando.

Sembrava che Tatsuo stesse trasportando un sacco di serpenti velenosi e parecchio arrabbiati, mentre il fido John, reggendo tra i denti le sneakers per le stringhe, li seguì, curioso di vedere chi avrebbe avuto la meglio fra i due umani.

– Fammi quest'ultimo favore, dai, ti prego…! – lo supplicò sibilando appena, mentre al contempo buttava il piccolo S.G.G.K. a pancia sotto sul letto senza tanti complimenti. Tenendolo fermo con una mano decisa tra le scapole, afferrò il cappellino rosso e lo lanciò al cane. – Se non ti fai mettere la supposta, ordino a John di mangiarselo! –

Il ragazzino impertinente si voltò appena sfidandolo con lo sguardo di pece – Tanto a te non obbedisce mai! – Gli restituì un'occhiata altrettanto nera e scintillante da dietro le lenti fumé – Scommettiamo? – e sfoggiando una sicurezza di sé che riusciva a tirare fuori soltanto quando si trovava tra i pali, e davanti ad avversari ben più temibili.

Mentre, di nuovo, al contempo rivolse una muta supplica al suo alleato peloso e snob, che, mosso a compassione, annusò il berretto caduto per terra con aria interessata, e sembrava quasi in attesa di rispondere ad un suo ordine o cenno.

Sempre tenendo fermo il suo figlioccio con una mano, casomai gli dovesse prendere un ultimo impeto ribelle, sfilò rapidamente una supposta dalla scatola sul comodino con l'altra, stupendosi della sua stessa manualità, scoperta giusto in quel frangente.

Mentre il bambino osservava, stupefatto, prima il cane, poi il cappellino, infine il suo allenatore, per poi rassegnarsi caparbiamente al suo inevitabile destino terapeutico e distogliere orgogliosamente lo sguardo sconfitto.

Lasciò andare la presa sulla schiena giusto per il breve tempo di scartarla del tutto e abbassare, inesorabile, calzoni del pigiama e mutande; alla fine, sebbene Tatsuo fosse un portiere, il "pallone" oblungo entrò facilmente in rete, mentre Genzō emetteva un grugnito infastidito e nascondeva la testa sotto il cuscino borbottando la sua onta.

– Mikami – Wakabayashi: 1-0! – esultò vittorioso l'allenatore. – Sei sleale… – protestò di rimando il piccolo portiere con la vocina offesa e attutita. Con un sorriso, recuperò il berretto dal pavimento, sostituendolo al guanciale, poi grattò timidamente John dietro le orecchie, sussurrando appena un – Grazie per il gioco di squadra… –

Al che lui, stranamente, ricambiò con una leccata, per poi tornare a rosicchiare le sue scarpe da ginnastica con aria totalmente soddisfatta.

– Devi imparare a saper perdere con dignità, Genzō – suggerì con tono pacato e una carezza leggera fra i corti capelli corvini, e il diavoletto monello infine arreso si rifugiò nel suo abbraccio; poi, con espressione studiatamente afflitta sul musetto da cucciolo, reclamò, come consolazione, un po' di coccole dallo 'zio' allenatore.

* * *

Karla e Beate Hulde ascoltarono il resoconto del Colonnello al ritorno dalla ricognizione e si divisero i compiti: la prima avrebbe seguito il marito per aiutarlo nelle operazioni di recupero del nipote monello, mentre la seconda si sarebbe recata nella stanza dei ragazzi ad attendere il ritorno di truppa e prigioniero annesso.

Hermann dormicchiava, ma sentì distintamente il rumore dei passi e del vassoio che veniva appoggiato sul comodino; il profumo di biscotti solleticò le narici sensibili e un piccolo sorriso increspò l'angolo della bocca, ma continuò a tenere gli occhi chiusi.

Poi una mano delicata gli tastò la fronte, ancora calda di febbre, mentre un'altra lieve fragranza gli riempì il naso: quella inconfondibile di vaniglia che emanava sempre la sua dolce nonnina, che posò un bacino sulla guancia e gli rimboccò la coperta.

Il ragazzo attese ancora qualche minuto che lei fosse uscita, poi aprì un occhio e la vide, invece, girata di spalle che guardava dalla finestra, quindi significava che presto Karl sarebbe tornato, volente o nolente, per ricevere la sua "razione".

Tanto valeva, allora, smettere di fare finta di dormire, perché aveva troppa voglia di assaggiare i biscotti di Oma, che però non si mosse dalla sua posizione contemplativa, così Herri approfittò per prelevare alla svelta il contenuto del vassoio, avvolgerlo nel tovagliolo e tornare a nascondersi sotto il piumone con il suo bottino al cacao.

Nel frattempo, in un'altra parte della villa, la caccia al fuggitivo continuava.

– Karl-Heinz, arrenditi! – tuonò imperioso il Colonnello.

Il bambino trasalì e dovette uscire dal suo nascondiglio.

Era stato scoperto ma non si dette per vinto, infatti, cercò di nuovo di scappare; con un'espressione risoluta, si mise a correre verso l'altra porta, la sua unica via di fuga, mentre il nonno si avvicinava minaccioso.

Quando, però, pensava di essere ormai quasi in salvo, la nonna sbucò all'improvviso, afferrandolo per le ascelle, e lo trattenne saldamente.

– Non vale, non è giusto, non è leale! – protestò il piccolo Kaiser strattonando, – Siete due contro uno… – rivolse un glaciale e furioso sguardo azzurro all'alleato peloso, e arricciò la faccia, – E tu sei un traditore: vile e bast… –

Ma quell'ultima parola morì nel palmo della mano di Oma Schneider, che strinse le palpebre in un gelido e muto ammonimento, poi prese a trascinare il nipote, che si agitava, elettrico come un temporale di fulmini, per il lungo corridoio.

Opa e Sauzer li seguirono, con aria vittoriosa, a passo di marcia impettito e trionfante.

– Obiettivo raggiunto! – esclamò, fiero, quando scorse l'altra nonna che li aspettava sull'uscio, – Però adesso dobbiamo fare gioco di squadra… – indicando Karl-Heinz che continuava a scalciare e grugnire come un piccolo cinghiale biondo molto arrabbiato.

Herri non aveva fatto nemmeno in tempo a gustarsi il terzo biscotto, che il trambusto irruppe nella camera; restò immobile e silenzioso, attendendo che l'operazione 'Kaiser supposta' si concludesse, così sperava, senza troppa onta per il suo amico, che, ahimè, venne costretto a pancia sotto sul letto.

Poi, mentre Beate Hulde lo tenne fermo per le braccia, e il Colonnello Rudolf Schneider, sempre col berretto di pelliccia in testa, per le gambe, Kaiser Karla gli abbassò, senza tanti preamboli, calzoni del pigiama e mutande, e introdusse lo scomodo 'proiettile' oblungo nel deretano imperiale. E Kaiser Karl si dovette rassegnare con algido sdegno impotente all'affronto subito. Inoltre, alla fine, Sauzer approvò con un latrato, come se avesse voluto infierire anche lui sul padroncino.

Una volta che i nemici si furono ritirati, per tornare in salotto a godersi tè e pasticcini della vittoria, il campo di battaglia ridiventò silenzioso, ed Hermann si decise ad aprire di nuovo un occhio; scrutò l'amico e si fece sfuggire una risatina.

– Erano in tre contro uno: io te l'avevo detto che non avevi scampo… –

Questi sbuffò e nascose la testa sotto il cuscino; poi, però, agitò un pugno in aria – Il mio piano era perfetto! – si lamentò con la voce ovattata dal guanciale, – Ma non credevo che il Kaiser-Dogge mi potesse tradire in quel modo indegno…! –

Rise di nuovo, e l'amico, offeso, gli voltò le spalle; ma la Scimmia, previdentemente, aveva tenuto da parte qualche biscotto di Oma come consolazione, avendo _previsto_ l'esito infausto e scontato della caccia al Kaiser fin dall'inizio.

Si alzò dal suo letto e si infilò in quello di Karl: non era nemmeno la prima volta che condividevano febbre e malattie varie; ne fece passare uno sotto le sue narici, e per qualche istante il Kaiser restò immobile con aria di lesa maestà, poi un occhio azzurro si riaprì e un sorriso imperiale apparve.

Addentato il biscotto, masticò in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi si illuminò – La prossima volta dobbiamo nasconderci insieme: se siamo in due, possiamo vincere! –

Herri scosse la testa e sospirò, rassegnato – D'accordo, ma ci penseremo quando ci verrà la scarlattina… Ora dormiamo. –


End file.
